


Branded Feathers

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Branding, Dagger cut, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fallen Angel, Ficlet, Immortals, Injury, Jealous Bellatrix, Jealousy, Kinda fucked up relationship, Lesbian Sex, Squirting, Two different sides of the war, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Violence, age difference but not really, angel au, branding kink, past break up, prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: June Bellamione Coven: Fallen Angel AU“Stop holding back” the other fallen angel whispered. “I know you.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Branded Feathers

Hermione was dragged through the manor. She knew the minute they were in the same room. You don’t forget being made by the gods. But Bella looked a lot different then she had three centuries ago.   
Bellatrix muttered something about ‘girl-to-girl’ and she felt her lovers fingers tighten around her own skin. Magic sparked inside of them at being so close.   
“GET OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!” She shouted to the rest in the room, then pushed the gryffindor against the wall. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you as a school girl.” Bella said, taking out a knife and trailing it down the lion's neck.   
“I don’t know what you mean.” Hermione lied, she didn’t realize her mate had been imprisoned. An angel with her wings clipped in Azkaban, but no one else must have known. Did madame Malfoy know? Then Bellatrix's strong mutant grip cut into Hermione's throat.   
“I know you.” She said in a sing-song voice, as a taunt. Hermione felt her wings tighten in their magical bound. She wondered if Bella could sense it. 

“I’m the mudbloo-”  
“No my love.” Black locks moved brushing against the slender neck in front of her. “Different skin, but same smell.” She inhaled the scent of the angel.   
“Let me go.” Hermione tried to stay taunt, not relax into her lover's embrace.   
“That’s all you have to say? After all this time apart?” Bellatrix's nose scrunched in hurt at the very thought. Letting her hand squeeze harder against the vocal cords, but Hermione didn’t budge. “Stop holding back little angel. Do your boyfriends know what you are?” Jealousy fumed out of the older witch.   
“Bellatrix don’t.” She said, realizing she’d given it away.   
“So no more denying it then, that’s good. But I think they should know, don’t you? I think the dark lord would celebrate seeing my mate.” Bella’s tongue trailed along the shell of her lover's ear. Making Hermione reach out and claw at the corset that held her back.

“That’s it little one, I know how powerful you are. They don’t know, they don’t know your beauty do they?” Bellatrix let her knee dig into the wall and pushed up, letting the young witch feel the pressure against her vagina.  
“You’ve picked the wrong side again.” Hermione said but only got a laugh from the death eater in return.   
“Sides are so easy to pick. But nothing matters now, I will tell the Dark Lord and you and I will be wives again. That is all that matters. Now I do believe you’ve missed me.” She said, remarking at the heat radiating from the crotch of her angels jeans.   
“We can’t,” Hermione tried but she was already scratching up the dark witches thighs. Moving under her skirt to feel the skin she’d wanted access to for centuries.   
“A few minutes to ourselves won’t hurt. Then I’ll call him. But first I’m so very thirsty for you.” She whispered and bit down on the angels neck. Who bled a silver liquid and Bella’s crooked canines pierced. She lapped up the taste of angel blood. Her angel’s blood, it tasted the same as it did in their youth. 

“FUckk” She whined and cupped the older witches ass.   
“Let me see them,” she demanded, suckling at the bite she’d inflicted. Her mark would stay for a long time. Anyone who came into contact with her would see it. When Bella presented her to her master. He would see, and any death eater that dared look at her angel’s beauty. Would not see her angelic side, but the death eater she had become.   
“Bella, no one has seen them in years.” It wasn't a no, Hermione had been confined so often since on the run. The moments of bliss where she would get to stretch them in private were gone. She couldn’t remember the last time she even flew.   
“My gorgeous mate, let me see you. No one has seen good, no one would appreciate what we are.” It was a greedy whisper, Bella delighting in her possessive nature. Hermione didn’t mind, she never minded being possessed. Her search for knowledge had lasted her many generations. The only one who understood was the new acclaimed death eater. Hermione wondered what happened, what had made her choose this.   
“Lock the doors.” She whispered back and took off her shirt. No bra and she was bare in front of Bella. Who licked her lips but locked the doors with a wave of her wand.   
“Slowly, I’ve dreamt of you every night. Let me capture this for the next time my soul is rotting in hell.” The bookworm wondered if hell was azkaban or Bella’s mind. But she kicked off her sneakers and lowered her jeans with no real show. But she closed her eyes and bit her own lip. Tasting a moment of blood, wondering if she’d tasted good to Bellatrix. 

“The spell kitten.” Bella said walking backwards to see it all. Hermione kept her eyes closed but murmured her ancontation. Her white wings pushed out slowly, like a sore muscle after a long nap.   
Stray feathers fell out of the thick wings. Bellatrix bent down and picked one of them up. Tucking it into her own hair as if to save for later. Like a child finding a coin on the side of the road.   
“You are wasted with them.” She spat but her eyes held no venom. She pushed forward until their noses met.   
“Kiss me.” Hermione stated, not a question but a need deep. Bella did, slowly letting her tongue tease the young witch. Who pushed forward and wrapped her arms possessively around the dark angel. Her eyes closed and she remembered the taste like it was yesterday. She could see Bella in a different time with a different smile. Her large black wings and crazy hair pulled into a bun. She was naked and wild, but passionate. Something was dead now inside of her.   
Bella slammed the smaller woman back hard into the wall causing her wings to curl and wrap around the two of them. Like a cocoon of warmth. 

“So many years, has anyone touched you?” Hermione decided to lie to her lover. Shaking her head, it was always better to lie to her.   
“I don’t believe you pet.” With that she took her knife and shredded the jeans in front of her. An angry crazed look on her face, that said she wanted her pound of flesh.   
“Fuck me then.” She said feeling the tips of her wings touch the back of Bella’s back. Who pulled her painties aside and shoved two fingers into them. She was already slightly wet from the biting, but the look in her lovers eye…..it made the floodgates open.   
“Up.” She said and Hermione did as she was told, wrapping her arms and legs around the dark witch. She pumped her wings a little and the two were lifted, just a few feet off the ground but enough for Bellatrix to know. It was a strange trust exercise the two used to do.   
It seemed this time was no different. 

“Bella-” She inhaled as the sharp nails scratched the inside of her. Bella didn’t seem to care though as her fingers hit harder and deeper.   
“Did you let Potter do this to you?” She said full of rage. Throwing her own curls behind herself.   
“No, never.” Bellatrix took her other hand that held the dagger and grabbed her lover's arm. Digging the blade in, so that she let out a cry.   
“Don’t lie to me.” She warned and then started to create a letter. Hermine didn’t look, she didn’t care. The black winged angel loved branding, it was a rather large kink. So she had been used to her skin being a canvas.   
“I’m not, you are my-” She tried leaning her head back as she let out another scream. The blade turning sharply for another letter.   
“I’m your what? Wife, mate, what are we? I have not seen you in centuries. What are we pet?” It was said with pain and the two knew why. Hermione’s hips jumped at the pain and pleasure mixing beautifully. Her nipples tightened in the cool air and she wished they would get to be sucked again.” You are no mudblood, you are my angel.” Hermione’s bottom lip trembled.   
She hadn’t been called such a beautiful thing in so long.   
“Fuck Bella, you’re hitting my cervix.” Bellatrix took the blade out of her lovers arm before pushing it back in slowly, as to make it drawn out.   
“I seem to remember you used to like that? Have your other lovers made you soft? Did Slughorn not slammed into you relentlessly?” Hermione scrunched her face, she had no interest in any of the professors. She shook her head, feeling wanton and needy in this moment.   
“Don’t be crass.” She demanded tightening her hold on the dark witch.   
“Admit it you miss me, my fist, my bites, your wife.” It was said with hate and jealousy and damn it if it didn’t make Hermione wetter.   
“Screw you.” She said, still reliving the reason she left so long ago.   
“You are mine. Say it.” Black hair moved rapidly as she added another two fingers inside of the tight opening. Hermione cried out and tried not to say anything but it was hard. Part of her wanted to agree so badly.   
“Bella…” She ground out feeling her orgasm approaching.   
“Be my good creature whore. What do you say?”  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”She chanted feeling her walls clench. Her arm holding them together as her wings continued to flap erratic. Probably letting people in other rooms know something was going on. These big gusts of wind bounce off the walls.   
“Mine.” Bella growled and finished her drawing on the angels arm. Then she licked the enchanted blade clean of the blood she savored. Pushing her thumb inside of Hermione. Who’s eyes rolled back and her body convulsed.   
“BeLLAaaaa” She cried, able to breathe.   
“Cum for me slut, my little whore. My perfect wife.” She was muttering a spell and Hermione didn’t even hear the words. She squirted against the fist inside of her. Amazed after so long she could take such a stretch. She ejaculated all over Bellatrix skirt and corset. Even managing to get her chest. Bella didn’t mind, continuing to chant things as her body relaxed. They landed on the floor and Hermione felt it.   
Not seconds after her orgasm subsided her arms and legs were bound. Realizing that this was no ordinary bind, this was a creature bind. Hermioen gritted her teeth and remembered every book on bindings she could remember.   
“Not so fast, pet.” Hermione looked down at her own arm. It was their angel seal, but it had small runes around it. Their bond and mating mark was scarred into her skin. It may have been romantic if it wasn’t so fucked up. Especially because Hermione was supposed to be being interrogated by the enemy. Not fucking her ex-wife in the manor of her enemies.   
“Stop this.” Hermione said, trying to think of a way out.   
“Listen to me little witch. You may think you know what this war is about but you don’t. You will come home with me-”  
“To you and your HUSBAND?” Hermione shouted struggling against the bound. She had not forgotten that it was Bellatrix LESTRANGE. She’d just fucked a married woman, even if she’d married her first.   
“Listen to me! You will come back to where you belong-”  
“How fucking dare you!” Hermione shouted feeling herself grow hot and her wings were still free. But she knew she couldn’t leave. Bellatrix softened for a moment, as if not a death eater.   
“You don’t know anything.” That hurt more than anything her ex could have said to her. Hermione was ready to fling insults when Bella undid her corset. It shut the gryfindor up immediately. As Bella turned around and took off the glamor with a wave of her wand.   
Bella’s black wings were gone, replaced with large bloodied stumps. Scars from knives crudely branding her lower back. It was no accident, someone had beaten and cut her wings away. 

https://discord.com/channels/646852382554062868/708411152157114500


End file.
